


Back Together Again

by max_writes



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, Human Disaster Alexander Hamilton, M/M, Multi, cute shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-28 18:53:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19400278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/max_writes/pseuds/max_writes
Summary: Finally something happy and fluffy. No angst, just idiots in love. Alexander works too much and they all take care of their boy.





	Back Together Again

Alex was curled up on the couch with his laptop resting on his legs. He was frantically typing as he waited for his boyfriends to get home from their week trip. He had been sitting in the same spot for almost six days now as he typed essays for his classes. Thank God they were on break. He became so absorbed in his work that he failed to hear the door open and the other three men walk into the room. They stopped at the entryway to the living room and took in the sight of their little Alexander, all disheveled and tired. Herc sighed loudly and walked over to Alex, pushing the computer screen closed and taking it off Alex's lap. 

"Hey! What the H-"

Alex was cut off by his own gasp when he took in the sight of his three favorite people standing in front of him. He leaped off the couch and into Laf's open arms.

"I missed you, mon petit lion."

Alex breathed deeply, inhaling the expensive French cologne that always stuck to Laf and his clothes. He pulled away and looked over to John, running to him and flinging his arms around John's neck. John let out a chuckle and pulled Alex even closer to him. 

"I've missed ya darlin'."

Alex chuckled at the slight southern accent he had missed so much when they were gone. He pulled away from John and Raced to Herc, jumping onto him. Herc caught him and spun him around, causing Alex to let out a squeal of delight. Herc set him down and brought his hands up to Alex's face.

"I've missed you, short stuff."

Alex frowned at that comment but leaned up to kiss Herc. Herc kissed him before pulling away.

"Baby, when was the last time you left the couch?"

"Ummm, when you guys left."

Alex rubbed to back of his neck while the other three made noises of disbelief. 

"Darlin', that's not good for you. Did you eat at all?"

Alex simply shook his head in response to John's question. Herc grabbed Alex's arm and tugged him towards the bathroom, motioning for the others to follow. They got to the bathroom and Herc started the shower.

"You're taking a shower, then you're going to eat and then we're going to cuddle, alright?"

Alex nodded in delight at Herc's proposal. He quickly stripped off his clothes and hopped into the hot water. He stood there under the water until he felt a pair of lips press gentle kisses to his shoulder blades. He shivered in delight knowing that Laf was behind him. Alex leaned back into his touch and laid back into his touch. Laf chuckled and grabbed the shampoo and started to massage Alex's scalp with his skilled fingers. Alex let out a deep sigh and closed his eyes happily. 

"Turn around."

Alex did as Laf requested and looked up at the taller man. Laf giggled and poked Alex's nose before starting to rinse the shampoo out of his hair. They continued this cycle until Alex was as relaxed as he had been for days. Every time he turned around to face Laf he was greeted with some kind of affection. The first time, Laf poked his nose, the second time, Laf placed kisses all over Alex's face, and the third time Laf just kissed him. That's how they were now, Alex pressed up against the wall of the shower and Laf towering over him, working hickeys onto his neck and collarbones. Alex hummed and knotted his hands in Laf's curly hair. Alex giggled when Laf's stubble scratched his neck. Laf pulled away and smiled down at Alex. He turned away from Alex and shut off the water, grabbing the towels from the shelf near the tub.

"Here, mon amour. Let's go. Herc probably has lunch ready."

Alex nodded his head and stepped out of the tub, getting dressed before grabbing Laf's hand and dragging him towards the kitchen. Herc was pulling the food out of the oven when Alex ran in, Laf giggling after him. Herc smiled and put the pan down on the stove top. He called for John, who came barreling out of their bedroom at the smell of pizza rolls. Herc laughed and transferred the pizza rolls onto a plate, grabbing it and Alex's hand. 

"Let's go to the bedroom. We need a cuddle session."

Alex squealed when John ran up behind him and lifted him off his feet, running to the bedroom. Herc chuckled and walked in the room just in time to see John throw Alex on the bed and jump on top of him. Laf snorted and hopped on the bed, waiting for Herc to join them. Herc rushed to put the DVD in and start the movie before placing the food on the nightstand and climbing onto the bed. He chuckled as his boys shifted around to get comfortable. Laf laid his head on Herc's chest and had Alex laying on his chest. John was on the other side of Herc, his arm wrapped around to hold Alex's hand. About 15 minutes into the movie, they guys heard soft snores coming from Alex. Herc laughed and tightened his hold on Laf and John. Not soon after that, all 4 men were asleep, happy to be back together.


End file.
